1. Utilizing the same groups of patients who participated in the 1979 studies, we plan to initiate a cross-over study: patients who received the copolymerized ragweed spray will receive the traditional ragweed extract. Those who received the traditional ragweed extract will receive the copolymerized ragweed spray. Those who received placebo will be divided into two groups: one will receive conventional ragweed extract, the other the copolymerized ragweed spray. Each group, therefore, will act as its own control. Clinical and immunologic responses will be analyzed. 2. An additional group of patients will be treated for grass sensitivity using the same double-blind protocol developed for the ragweed-sensitive study in 1979. Copolymerized grass extract will be compared to the conventional grass extract for local nasal immuno therapy in two groups, with two groups receiving placebo. Tabulating the results for the last two years of this ragweed study in a relatively large number of patients whould give us statistically significant data for clinical and immunologic responses. The first year results of the grass sensitivity study may begin to tell us whether the copolymerized pollen extract material is applicable to other allergens, using local nasal immunotherapy.